


Friendliness

by naotalba



Series: drabbles and bits [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/, "when he realizes the young couple is trying to flirt with him, he uses this to his full advantage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendliness

Billy wants to sail. He's old enough at twelve to be a cabin boy, and lately, he's been underfoot whenever a ship docks in Shipwreck Cove. So far, Elizabeth has relied on her authority as Pirate King to keep any captain from acceding to his wishes, but it seems the older Billy gets, the more persuasive he gets. Between her charm and his father's stubbornness, it's only a matter of time before she finds him gone with the tide. 

She almost, almost wished that Will were still on the Dutchman, since that foul ship would have Billy scurrying for land faster than a rat. But now that Will was free of the curse the Dutchman was no longer around, and Will spent his time making swords for the pirates of Shipwreck Cove instead. And Billy, much to his dismay, had no interest in smithing at all.

When the Pearl came into port, Billy went running, no doubt offering to ferry cargo as he did with every new ship in the dock. He'd never seen the Pearl before, and was doubtless captivated by her black sails and graceful lines. Elizabeth didn't mind; Jack was about the only pirate captain she could trust with her son, and it gave her a chance for some privacy with Will.

 

“Mother, father, Cap'n Sparrow says he knows you, I invited him to supper, did you know he's Captain Teague's son? The Pearl is the fastest ship on the seven seas, and Cap'n Sparrow says he'll let me help load again tomorrow!” Billy, as was usual for him, listed 17 things at once when he opened his mouth. Elizabeth looked at Will. It was clear that Jack had charmed yet another member of their family, but Will didn't seem any more bothered by it than she was. An idea formed. She brought out the good rum to serve with dinner. Will looked surprised for a moment, then nodded thoughtfully.

Dinner went surprisingly well. Billy was frequently too busy stuffing his face to pester Jack with questions, what questions he did get through were extremely flattering for Jack, and it was good to hear a more-or-less true version of what Jack had been up to. 

It wasn't until Billy was put to bed, much to his displeasure, that Jack told most of the good stories. There was an obviously untrue one about a food fight with the king of England, but she rather liked the bit about mermaids. Elizabeth acted as a good hostess, keeping Jack's mug filled with rum, but she was getting less steady as the night wore on, even watering her own and Will's considerably. She suggested they move to the couch in the sitting room. Will took his usual seat at the end next to the table, and Jack crowded close to reach his rum more easily. Elizabeth considered the cozy looking pair and sat on Jack's other side. 

Will smiled crookedly at Jack, asking about the Fountain of Youth, his gestures expansive and his hand landing on Jack's knee—and staying there. Will caught her looking, and she gave him a brief nod and smile. It would take both their efforts to convince Jack, and her husband was a very handsome man. She reached across Jack for the rum, allowing her breast to brush against his arm. 

Jack looked at Will, then back at her breast. Then at Will's hand on his knee. Then back at her. “Am I to assume that the two of you want something from me, then?”

Elizabeth straightened up hastily. “Our son, he wants to go to sea, but you know that cabin boys are treated terribly, there's not many captains I would trust with him. We thought perhaps you could be persuaded to take good care of him?”

“Ah, and what do I get in return?”

Will broke in, “Nothing in return, we know you, Jack, and you will do the honorable thing and treat him fairly and keep him safe if you make him part of your crew.”

Elizabeth tried to keep the disappointment off her face, Will was right and she'd hate to think that Jack thought their affections were for sale.

But Jack considered Will's words more thoughtfully. “Not in return, eh? But if I were, _friendly_ , lets say, with a crewman's family, it would make me more likely to keep a close eye on him, savvy? And we're all friends here, aren't we?” Jack's hand covered Will's on his knee and slid it up higher, looking at Elizabeth as he did, smiling when she did.

Will gasped, “I think we are about to get friendlier.”


End file.
